1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatuses, printing methods, and computer programs, and more specifically, to a printing apparatus for printing on a non-recording surface of a recording medium that is detachably attached and rotatably driven, a printing method, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus for printing information by dropping ink droplets from an ink droplet discharge nozzle for discharging ink droplets with respect to a non-recording surface of a disc-shaped recording medium such as CD, DVD, and Blu-ray disc (trademark) is known. A method of printing on the non-recording surface of the recording medium includes a method of moving the ink droplet discharge nozzle from the peripheral edge part towards the central part of the recording medium in a radial direction of the recording medium while rotating the recording medium, and dropping ink droplets onto the non-recording surface of the recording medium. An example of a printing apparatus for printing by such printing method is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-27535.
Multi-path printing is one example of a method of printing on a non-recording surface of a recording medium. The multi-path printing completes printing of visual information by discharging ink from different ink droplet discharge nozzles to the same radius position of the non-recording surface. Through printing by discharging ink from different ink droplet discharge nozzles to the same radius position of the non-recording surface, even if a certain ink droplet discharge nozzle is not able to discharge the ink droplets due to reasons such as clogging of ink, printing can be carried out by discharging ink from another ink droplet discharge nozzle so that the radius position that is not discharged with ink does not exist, which improves the printing quality (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-27535).